A Good Year
by Hana Butterfly
Summary: A short look into Professor Longbottom's year at Hogwarts 19 years later. [Hints at NxL]


_This is my first story so go easy on me. Reviews are much appreciated but not expected!_

**Description:**  
A short look into Professor Longbottom's year at Hogwarts 19 years later.

**Disclaimer:** All characters (minus Destiny) belong to JKR.

-------------------------------------

It was only the 3rd day of this year and already Professor Longbottom was swamped with work. The new bunch of students in his house seemed to be even bigger this year so that didn't help with his list of work.

Neville sighed as he scratched his head in frustration. For a moment he considered going to bed but before he could even act upon that thought, a mysterious voice startled him, causing a nearby bottle of ink to spill.

"Merlin, you startled me," he said before taking his wand out to clean the mess. A mop of dark hair appeared from no-where and soon after a body joined. James Potter gave an apologetic look before grabbing a nearby stool to sit on.

"Sorry Professor, I just didn't want to risk getting caught. What're you still doing here?"

"A better question, I think, is what are you doing out? You know, I should give you a punishment but since it's so early in the year, I'll let it slide. But don't make a habit of it, understand?"

James nodded and mumbled a short "sorry". A few minutes of silence passed after that and awkwardly, Neville tried to start a conversation.

"So, is there a reason for your visit?" James looked out a window of the greenhouse and hesitated with an answer.

"Actually, sir, I wanted to ask you something about...Destiny." The last word seemed to drift for a while before it actually hit Neville's ears.

"Destiny? Why is something wrong with her?" He eyed the young Potter suspiciously. Why in the world would Harry Potter's son come to him to ask about girls? Better yet, why would he come here to talk about one of his own daughters?

"Well, nothing like that, just...she's mad at me and I figured you could help me, you know, since you are her dad and everything..." Neville smiled and held in a laugh as he noted the visible flush on James' face. So that was it, huh? Maybe this discussion would be shorter than he thought.

"Let me guess, you doubted her belief in a creature?" Getting a small nod from James, he continued. "I suggest candies, chocolate frogs are her favorite, and this," he reached for a bundle of mistletoe and handed it to James. "They're supposed to be infested with Nargles, y'know." He gave him a wink and the young boy frowned in confusion.

"Professor, you don't believe in them, do you?" Neville laughed.

"No, no, but don't let your Aunt, or Destiny for that matter, know that. You see, for the sake of them, you just have to go along with it, ok?" James nodded silently but still sat with the mistletoe in hand. He took a second to look at it before looking back at his head of house.

"This'll work, right?" With one more reassuring nod, James was off. Neville smiled as he watched the boy disappear under his cloak and then stood up to go to bed himself.

-------------------------------------

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dearest Neville,_

_I hope everything is right as rain so far, I miss you already. The girls and Frank are all doing fine. Frank is starting to talk more and more everyday, I wish you were here to see, they all wish their Dad here. I stopped by St. Mungo's yesterday, the baby's doing fine so expect to be here during the holidays to help with baby number 5, okay?_

_I know that you've told me to rest but I couldn't help myself, the new article on Crumple Horned Snorkacks just has to be shared so expect the new Quibbler next week. Sorry this letter's so short but I really must tend to our children now, they really are a handful.  
Give Destiny my love!_

_Yours Always,  
Luna_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville smiled over his breakfast as he re-read his letter from his wife. As busy as it was, this year certainly was turning out great. He put the parchment down and scanned the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table he watched as Destiny and James chatted happily with each other.

Yes, he was sure that this year would be great, for all of them.


End file.
